gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chimpso
This user has moved to Grand Theft Wiki. Inquiries are to be done there. Archive 1 May 16 2009, September 9 2010. ---- MY BOARD Use for social messages ---- Blocking users Two months ago, thanks for blocked both user Saintsrowfan95 and Saintsrow2010. And I have argued with them so they don't continue vandalize the pages. So what kinds of they vandalize? If anyone ignored a warning and continue vandalize and make disruptive edits again, you must keep block them from site. --Videogamer13 18:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm havin a problem with 702SinCityLV. This dumbass keeps editing the Los Snatos Vagos page and incorrectly states that the Vagos are based on the Nuestra Familia Nortenos gang. why the hell would the Vagos be based on them? If anything the Rifa are based on the Nortenos. More likely the Vagos are based on the Vatos Locos wich is a SoCal Mexican gang and the Vagos are a Los Santos (Los Angeles) gang so it would make sense that they are based on Vatos Locos or another Mexican or Latino gang in Southern Cali. I should know I live in Southern Cali. That dumbfuck apparently lives in Vegas. How do I block this fool?BigJ1992 02:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC)BigJ1992 6:05 pm PT Feb, 23, 2011 Gta-mystries and the Speeder How come the page Speeder (car) has been blockes from creation by gta-mystries but blade and tug have been split? Need help (repeat) Last time, when I have installed GTA SA correctly and it crashes when I start load the game. My game is legally copied. Then I have downloaded and installed mods to GTA SA and I start load the game again and it always works perfectly. --Videogamer13 10:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. You are the best. --Videogamer13 11:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Interrupting a carjacking in GTA SA Hey Chimpso, do you think it is possible to interrupt any and every carjacking in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas? -- PK2PK2 21:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Gtawon has been causing some trouble on the page for GTA IV. General Geers 08:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Heare's and Limo's I am just a tad confused, how come the Romero and Hearse are one page, but the Stretch and Limo are not? GTAGarage.com I'm never spamming anyone. When I go to www.gtagarage.com and I gets banned from accessing to it and takes me to gtanet.com. I need to download any necessary GTA files on GTAGarage.com. --Videogamer13 13:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: About GTA Wiki You mean like the About page? Gboyers talk 16:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) GTA Wiki is Coming to an End It is my sad duty to report that User Talk:Gta-mysteries has been removing so many pages like Roman's Taxi and GTA 5 Wishlist without giving reason, however has not been deleting unessacaryand incomplete pages like Category:Xbox 360 and Vehicle Stats in GTA San Andreas. Also User: Gtabot has been deleting pages like Spray Shops and Filling Stations. Somebody Save GTA Wiki!!!! Homerjs 01:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the warm welcoming Secthayrabe hello friend First off, thanks for welcoming me to GTA wiki! much appreciated. BUt unfortunately, I will not be on this account as much, for when the original GTA wiki broke off into a seperate site due to the wiki stylings update, for a while and still to this day I thought that THIS was the new site. I have just created an account of the smae name and soon same info on the actual new GTA wiki, if you would care to help me out there. Thanks again! Hello! Hello Chimpso! Thanks for welcoming me. KRIndianGTAfan 18:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)KRIndianGTAfanKRIndianGTAfan 18:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 666 wtf, why did you delete myths in gta san andreas. i worked hard on that!! S.O.B deleted page can yo review this and undelete please --Owen1983 01:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey there. I make no secret of it, I take GTA very very seriously, perhaps too seriously. I look forward to contribluting more in the future. Deleted page Was there a point in deleting the myths article? Many people find it interesting, and you had to remove it. Honestly, you can stop being so vile and just leave the page up please. Also, I am requesting a deletion to the article "King Kong". GTASanAndreas12345 13:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I signed up just to comment because i am so outradged that you just removed the "Myths" section without a GOOD reason. The myths in SA are just as much a part of san andreas as CJ. The page was interesting and had some need to know information. I know people are entitled to their own opinion but yours is just stupid.Garner2011 16:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You Just Don't belive In GTA San andreas Myths don't you becase everytime you try them they don't work or you never find Them the ghost car exsists the same with the ufo Morayus1 13:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I genuinely found the San Andreas myths and legends article to be a funny and interesting read. If you dislike it so much, why not ignore it? I'm willing to do the work to pull the data back and put it back in. I just want your assurance that you won't delete it again. Vosogo 00:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Vosogo - 1/6/2011 :This deserves a giant face palm. Chimpso is a moderator. Why should he ignore it when his duty is to take notice of every article on this site? To those who still want to revive that article, this is a wiki, not a blog or a forum. Use the appropriate tags for them instead.--'spaceeinstein' 10:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Im interested in GTA San Andreas Myths and Legends.There is no page about ghost cars Thanks for the message Chimpso! Im glad to be a part of the wiki/ ewil 4 life Hi, im new at gta wiki. but i know gta san andreas very well. Can you tell me where i can find Katie? Blog about forked wiki Please do not recreate your blog about the forked version of this wiki. Admins have every right to remove blogs and user pages that advertise if they wish. If somebody came to the your new GTA wiki and created a post like this about this GTA wiki you would not want that there. While Wikia allowed these types of notices initially when wikis forked to let the existing community know what had happened, they can and should be taken down after a reasonable time has elapsed and a new community has started to form. -- Wendy (talk) 22:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) What's with this? "You can find me at the new Grand Theft Wiki. I will not contribute here anymore." Why do you want to stay an admin here, then? Please leave me a message and it'll help me with my vote. B. Joke 02:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) You are still an admin. Bunny J. (Talk) 14:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you're not an admin, anymore. Bunny J. (Talk) 04:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Demotion Due to your violating the rules of the community by advertising your other GTA Wiki, the community has voted to remove your administrator rights, and I have carried that out and removed them. Please be informed that even so much as another mention of the other place will result in an immediate indefinite block. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) . It is on the list sixth generation consoles the Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Gamecube is on the article like the Gamecube article is not supposed to be on here and needs to be remove also that GTA III was be released on the Sega Dreamcast, there was a beat version on the Dreamcast and I was going to remaking re-edited the Dreamcast article console page on GTA wiki that the game has ported and was going to re-edited about GTA III ported on the Dreamcast and re-edited GTA 2 for it too. GameCube is this one.